headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Afghanistan
| continuity = | image = | aliases = Islamic Republic of Afghanistan The Stan Arrow: A.W.O.L.; This was John Diggle's nickname for the country during his time in the United States Army fighting the Taliban. | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = Earth | continent = Asia | country = | state = | city = | locale = Middle East | residents = | poi = Gulmira; Kabul | 1st = }} Afghanistan is a landlocked country located in the centre of Asia, forming part of South Asia, Central Asia, and Greater Middle East, it is also considered to be part of a broader West Asia. With a population of about 29 million, it has an area of 647,500 km2 (250,001 sq mi), making it the 42nd most populous and 41st largest nation in the world. It is bordered by Pakistan in the south and the east, Iran in the west, Turkmenistan, Uzbekistan and Tajikistan in the north, and China in the far northeast. Afghanistan plays a large role in the revamped origin of the comic book superhero, Iron Man. As per the fourth volume of his own ongoing series, Iron Man, who is in reality billionaire industrialist Tony Stark, was in Afghanistan on a business trip in the early 1990s at the onset of the Persian Gulf War. Tony's company, Stark Industries, had developed seedpod "cluster" bombs that were being used against Al Qaeda rebels. It was during an inspection tour that one of Stark's own bombs detonated, sending a piece of shrapnel into his chest, nearly killing him. This incident prompted Tony to build the Mark I power armor, which contained a magnetic field generator that kept the shrapnel in a static position so that it would not pierce his heart. On Arrow, the characters of John Diggle and Andy Diggle of the United States Army both served in Afghanistan combatting the forces of the Taliban terrorist cell. It was during this time that a Special Forces unit called Shadowspire was formed led by Lieutenant Joyner. In addition to fighting the Taliban, Shadowspire also began illegal marketing in the drug trade. Andy Diggle joined Shadowspire for a brief period, but was drummed out after he was declared missing in action, presumably deceased. Points of Interest ; Gulmira : Gulmira is a small town located in the country of Afghanistan. The scientist known as Ho Yinsen and his family were from Gulmira. Gulmira was one of several such pocket villages that fell victim to terrorist attacks perpetuated by a radical Islamic cell known as the Ten Rings. The Ten Rings acquired Jericho missiles, courtesy of a back-end deal with Stark Industries orchestrated by Obadiah Stane. When company CEO Tony Stark learned of this, he flew to Gulmira in his MK III power armor to liberate villagers who were being threatened by the Ten Rings. He took down several terrorists personally, and left one of the deputy leaders of the faction, Abu Bakaar, to the mercies of the surviving villagers. Iron Man (2008) ; Kabul: Kabul is a city and the capital of the country of Afghanistan. During the Soviet war in Afghanistan the city continued to be an economic center and relatively safe. Between 1992 and 1996, a civil war between militant groups devastated Kabul and caused the deaths of thousands of civilians, serious damage to infrastructure, and an exodus of refugees. Since the Taliban's fall from power in November 2001, the Afghan government and other countries have attempted to rebuild the city, although the Taliban insurgents have slowed the re-construction efforts and staged major attacks against the government, the NATO-led forces, foreign diplomats and Afghan civilians. Wikipedia:Kabul Actress Azita Ghanizada, best known for her role as Rachel Pirzad on the Syfy series Alphas was born in Kabul. Films that take place in * Iron Man TV shows that take place in * Arrow: A.W.O.L. Comics that take place in * Iron Man Vol 4 1 * Witchblade Vol 2 1 Characters from People who were born in * Azita Ghanizada People who died in Notes & Trivia External Links * at Wikipedia References ---- Category:Middle East Category:Asia Category:Iron Man: Extremis/Locations